


Tethered by the heart

by threedices



Series: KHR rarepair Valentine's day mini-event [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attraction, BAMF Chrome Dokuro, BAMF Miura Haru, Blood and Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting Kink, Girls Saving Themselves, Hibari Kyouya using Mist Flames, I will insert Chrome Dokuro in as many fics as I can, Lightning Miura Haru, Original Character Death(s), POV Hibari Kyouya, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: The whole Family is invited, so of course the diplomatic dinner goes wrong.Hibari watches the others fight and takes notice of Miura Haru.





	Tethered by the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Feb 15: Third Wheel | Alone
> 
>  
> 
> Chrome is also there, even if just for a moment, but she is awesome. It needs to be said.

The Orsini family are holding a banquet. To foster good relations, they say.

They're all invited.

Naturally, it was a trap.

Tsunayoshi sits beside the beside the head of the Orsini family, smiling and nodding at appropriate intervals.  
His right hand looks tense and suspicious, gaze flitting left and right.  
Takeshi seems relaxed, but Kyouya has seen him fight.  
It's the calm before the storm.

Kyouya himself is placed far at the end of the table.  
He doesn't belive that is a coincidence.  
He can feel the exact moment Tsunayoshi's Flames ignite and the fighting starts.

Hayato has broken his attacker's nose with his elbow.

Takeshi has pierced the nearest Orsini's throat with a knife.

A butter knife.

Kyouya smirks and makes a note to ask him for a spar later on.

He doesn't have his ton-fa with him, as per the agreement, but he has learned how to use his Flames.  
Both of them.

He materialises his weapons through Mist Flames and spares Chrome a glance and a nod.

She nods back and spears the next henchman with her trident.  
Another goes down, gurgling already, and behind her someone is screaming.

He should ask Tetsu what to get her as a thank you gift.

Kyouya punches a man in the solar plexus and slams a ton-fa down on his head.

All around him is chaos and pandemonium.

He feels undeniably alive.

A flicker of movement catches his eye. 

Miura Haru is breathing heavily, her opponent slipping from his chair.  
There's a fork sticking in his throat, another pinning his hand to the table.

She looks up at that moment and there is only fire in her eyes.

Another Orsini gets to her, catching her in a choke-hold.  
She wheezes.  
Before anyone else can aid her, she bares her teeth and grabs the him.  
Sparks fly over the man's arm and he lets her go with a pained yelp.  
She recovers quickly and kicks him viciously between the legs.

Satisfied that she will be fine, Kyouya turns away and takes on his next opponent.

(That was the beginning, at least for him.)


End file.
